Crimson Sun
by Emyrss
Summary: FE8Crappy Titel SethxCormag… Seth loves Cormag. Cormag loves Seth. What will it take to bring those 2 together. updated


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I wish I did though. The only thing that I own are the Name Emai.**

**My first story. And I'm pretty proud of it. Well I'm not really in the mood for telling a very long story about who I am so I'll skip that for next time.**

**Warning: This Fic contains YAOI. Which mean BOY X BOY!! Don't like don't read.**

**Warning 2. I come from the Netherlands. So my English isn't that great.**

**Summary: Cormag x Seth… Seth loves Cormag. Cormag loves Seth. What will it take to bring hose 2 together. Rated T for safety. UPDATED**

**Thanks for all the revieuws pointing out that Cormag's Wyvern is names Genarog**

_**Crimson Sun**_

'Ah General Seth. I've finally found you. I have been wanting to speak to you for a while now.' Cormag asked Seth. Who was currently cleaning the stable of his horse.

'Ah Cormag. A good day to you too. What can I do for you?' Said the red haired paladin. It has been 1 year since the stones war and Seth and Cormag have become good friends.

'I have a question to ask you... But you don't need to answer I you don't want too.'

'Well ok. Sit down Cormag and spill the question.'

'Well it's not that easy as you might think. But… Do you live together with someone? I mean with someone that you love?' Seth saw the small blush that was creeping up Cormags face.

'No I don't live together with someone. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?'

'Nononono everything is fine. I was just wondering why a famous paladin doesn't have a wife and so I thought….' Cormag stopped speaking when he saw Seth's red eyes locked with his. 'I shall be going now. I see you around Seth.' And with those words Cormag quickly stood up and left the stables. Leaving Seth alone with the horses.

Sighing Seth decided to continue his work. 'My dear Emai. I hoped that Cormag would have stayed here longer. What do you think that he ment by asking that question?' The horse just made a small whine and threw her head up as an answer.

'You are probably right. I should go to him and tell him my feelings. But what if he doesn't like me the way I like him. I'm scared that I loose him. That I loose our friendship. He is one of my only good friends... Except for you and Franz that is. I don't know what to do anymore.'

The horse looked at him and pressed her nose against his face. 'Let's go for a ride in the forest girl. You and I both deserved it.'

_**Somewhere in the Forest**_

After his small conversation with Seth, Cormag took his Wyvern and took her to fly above the forest for a while. 'It's good to be in the sky again. Isn't it Genarog?' The wyvern roared in response. Flying up and down in a wave pattern.

'Why don't I have the courage to tell him. I can't stop thinking about him. Those piercing red eyes. Which tell no lies and are full of loyalty, his smile which can settle down even the most nervous person.' He sighed and looked down to the trees that are fling by rapidly beneath him.

'But he is a knight of Renais. Everyone loves him. And the reason why he doesn't live with a woman is probably because he doesn't want to turn anyone down.'

Suddenly Genarog made a small sound. The sound that Cormag recognised as a warning that there might be enemies. The only problem was that Cormag didn't have his lance with him. 'Then the only option I have left is a surprise attack with Genarog. Not much will try to take down a wyvern.' he though.

'Are you ready for a surprise attack girl? Then let's go.' Not more words were needed to get Genarog in a dive to the ground. Ready to startle en when needed to kill an enemy. Not knowing that it was Seth who they tried to attack...

Seth not knowing that there was currently a wyvern flying towards him. Was enjoying a fast ride through the forest. Moving over a dirt path made by wandering animals. When he heard the sound like something was coming down at great speed. He halted his horse to listen more closely. There it was again. Even closer this time. Seth wanted to run. To go back to the castle because he also had no weapons with him. But something inside said not to do that. There was something important to come.

Emai looked up too. Knowing who it was. One of her best friends. He kept his promise well. Moving backwards a bit making space for Genarog to land. Today their owners were going to tell their love for each other. If they wanted or not.

Genarog landed without much noise. Letting Cormag see who the mysterious rider in the forest was. Seth and Cormag just looked at each other. Both wondering what the other was doing in the forest. Seth was first to break the silence.

'Cormag… What are you doing in the forest? More importantly... Why did you almost came crashing down on me?'

'I can ask you almost the same question Seth. But if you really want to know. I was taking Genarog for a flight when she spotted someone in the forest. We thought that it might be an enemy so we decided to attack. But what are you doing here?'

Seth alighted (AN if that is the correct word) from his horse. 'We came here for a ride and to enjoy the weather.'

Cormag came from Genarog's back. Sighing. Not looking in at Seth. Afraid that the paladin was able to read his feeling from them. Seth was looking at Emai. Who was trying to nibble up some grass whilst slowly walking to Genarog.

Finally finding some words to say Seth asked while walking towards Cormag, 'Do you feel anything for me?'

At these words Cormag opened his eyes from which he didn't know closing. Looking straight in the paladin's eyes. Instead of giving an answer. Cormag leaned in for a small kiss on the paladin's lips.

Seth's eyes widened for a moment. Before also closing them. Leaning in to kiss back. Placing his hands in the back of Cormags head and the back of his neck. Holding him in the kiss.

The kiss lasted only a few moments. But was long enough t leave them both flustered. Foreheads resting against each other.

'I love you Seth.' Cormag whispered. 'I have loved you since the first time I met you.'

Seth brushed his lips against Cormag's. 'Thank you Cormag. You don't know how long I wanted to hear those words from you. I love you too.' He leaned in to kiss those soft lips again.

They broke the kiss because Genarog was making sounds which sounded like purring/hissing while looking up. Both Seth and Cormag looked up. Seeing that it was getting late.

'We should head back to the castle. It is getting late.' Cormag said.

'Cormag… Do you mind if I sit together with you on Genarog?'

'Of course I don't mind. But what about Emai?'

'Emai can walk next to Genarog. We've done it before.'

'Ok then.' Cormag said while helping Seth on Genarogs's back. Immediatly Seth wrapped his arm around Cormag's waist. Head resting between his shoulder blades. Deeply inhaling. Savouring Cormag's scent.

'Well at least I don't have to tell you to hold on tight.' Cormag said smiling.

'Oh I don't mind to hold on tight. Not with you.' Seth said smiling.

Slowly Cormag led Genarog and Emai back to Renais castle. All went well until Seth decided to kiss the back of Cormag's neck. 'Ah… Seth… Please… don't…'

'Hmm sorry Cormag…' Seth said while putting his head back between Cormag's shoulder blades. Sighing.

'We are almost at Renais castle Seth. Maybe you should ride on Emai's back again so that we do not get suspicious.'

'I guess you are right. But first...Could you please help me down?' Cormag helped Seth down. But before he let go of Seth's arm, he leaned down to kiss Seth on the lips. Slowly breaking the kiss, Both looked at each other. Smiling softly.

Cormag let go of Seth's arm. Watching him get on Emai's back. Both walking back to Renais castle. Not knowing that they were being watched…

_**The End…**_

**Yes this is the end. I do not know if this will be a one shot or not. You decide.**

**Plz review. Comments to help me with my next story are welcome. Flames will burn in the fireplace.**

**Emai: just a name I came up with.**

**Actually I had no idea what the name of Seth's horse was so I came up with this one X.X.**


End file.
